


Running Down a Dream

by eminwonderland



Series: Running Down a Dream [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dean Winchester/Reader Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminwonderland/pseuds/eminwonderland
Summary: A road race leads to an unexpected night with Dean.





	Running Down a Dream

The warm breeze lifts your hair slightly as it moves through the windows of the car. It’s a warm night, not overwhelmingly hot, but it’s a reminder that day was oppressively so. “Runnin’ Down A Dream” comes onto the radio and you turn it up. You slow down as you approach the red light, pulling up next to a sleek black car. The same song is drifting of out the open windows. Chancing a look at the driver you stop. He’s the most gorgeous man you’ve ever seen. He smirks at you, turning up the music.

Sudden shyness grips you and you turn back to the road ahead. The street is empty apart from you and the handsome driver next to you. Suddenly you hear his engine rev and you look over to find him still smirking at you.

You laugh to yourself. Every so often a guy sees your car and wants to race you. They’ve never looked like this before. Licking your lips you adjust your position in your seat. It’s not your fault your uncle had great taste in cars. But you’re thankful he shared his knowledge with you and willed his Porsche to you when he passed.

Keeping your foot on the brake, you press down on the gas, cocking your eyebrow at him as you do. Surprise flicks across his face as your engine revs. He licks his lips, gripping the steering wheel. You watch the light, with your peripheral vision and when it goes green you take off a split second before he does.

You race down the street making it to the light a moment before him. He smiles at you appreciatively, looking between you and the light. A quick flick of his head and you know he wants to go again. So you do. This time he wins and you have to admit your ego is a little bruised; it’s rare for you to lose.

On the third go you don’t hold back, but neither does he and you reach the next intersection at the same time. He rolls his window down and you do the same.

“You sure can handle that car.”

“Thanks, so can you.” You laugh, mostly because your nerves are getting the better of you in the presence of such an attractive man.

“Where’re you headed?”

“Home. Just got off work.”

“Could I buy you a drink?”

“Are you picking me up?”

“A woman like you, driving a car the way you do? I’d be a fool not to try.”

“Well, when you put it like that. Follow me…?” you trail off, waiting for him to fill in his name.

“Dean.”

“Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

The light changes and you take off once more. Might as well make him work for it.

You pull up to the bar; making sure to choose a spot that has another beside it. Climbing out, you can’t help staring as Dean gets impossibly taller. Straightening his back, his broad shoulders fill out his t-shirt perfectly. He’s fully dressed but his arms are almost lewd in their aggressive assault on your eyes. You never understood swooning until this moment. Get your shit together, Y/N.

“Hey,” he says, hands going into his pockets, it seems like he might be a bit nervous.

The thought of this large, handsome man getting nervous somehow relaxes you a little. “Hey. You ever been here before?”

“No, but I’ve been to a bunch places just like it.”

You laugh. Handsome, cute and funny? I’m in trouble.

A little while later you’re sitting at the bar sipping your beers while Dean tells you about his pest control business he runs with his brother.

You listen as your eyes roam his face; green eyes that are gorgeous, but sad. Full lips with a pink tongue that flicks out when he’s thinking, or nervous, or cheeky. The freckles dotting his sculptural face. And each time he smiles and those eye crinkles show, it feels like you’re looking at the sun.

You shake yourself internally; it’s been way to long since you’ve been into someone the way you are right now.

“Y/N?”

“Hmm?”

“I asked how long you’ve had the Porsche and you said ‘yes’.”

“Oh, sorry. Long day. A few years, but I’ve worked on it most of my life; it was my uncle’s.”

“Awesome. It’s the same with mine. It used to be my dad’s.”

“Hey, you wanna get outta here? It’s too loud and too crowded.”

He lifts his eyebrows in surprise at your sudden suggestion, “Where to?”

“Follow me and see.”

“Lead the way.”

You can’t say why you’re suggesting you leave, ok yes, you can say why; you really just want to be alone with him. The bar is so distracting and you just want to focus on him. Soon you’re pulling up to a quiet, tucked away park.

You feel like a teenager sneaking off to find privacy.

“So, I’m not sure where to go from here,” Dean says, setting a cooler at his feet and leaning against his car. “I’m usually the one suggesting going somewhere more quiet.” Dean takes out two beers, opens them and hands one to you.

“Do you always keep a cooler of beer in your car?” you ask, sitting next to him.

Your move to be closer to him doesn’t go unnoticed and he laughs at your question. “Yeah, actually. Did your uncle teach you to drive like that?”

“My dad taught me how to drive when I was eleven. Out on a back road, old truck, manual transmission. I think there was even a hill at one point.” You laugh at the memory. “But I took to it real fast and my uncle noticed and started pulling me into the garage with him and my dad.”

Dean gives a short laugh. “Same here, I grew up under Baby’s hood.”

“Baby?”

“That’s her name. What? You don’t have a name for yours?”

“Not really, I mean I guess I think about him as Uncle Chuck.”

“Not the sexiest name for a Porsche.”

“I guess not.”

Laughing, your bottle slips from your hand, but Dean catches it with reflexes rivaling a cat’s.

“How did you-. Thank you.”

He hands it back to you, fingers grazing yours and waves, like little electric shocks, ripple through you. The entire night has been building to this point and you lean into him until you’re sharing air. Those soft, full lips brush yours and your eyes flutter shut. Your lips slot together as heat spreads from your chest out to every edge of your body. You pull away briefly, your body in need of more oxygen, as every speck has been set ablaze.

He slows, pecking smaller kisses until his tongue sweeps across your lip and you let him in with a moan. Dean’s face is hovering against yours and he’s looking at you like no other man has. You feel like a gift on Christmas morning and it’s intoxicating.

Rough and calloused hands caress your skin as he lifts you to straddle him on Baby’s hood. His hips rock against yours and you grind against him in response, his growing erection rubs against your swollen bud, the friction both too much and not enough.

Breath hot against your skin, nose nuzzling into your neck, hands studying every curve, he’s everywhere at once. Hair tickles your fingertips as you drag your hands down his neck, then over his muscular shoulders and arms, solid under your touch. You’re dizzy with a heady mix of anticipation and comfort, somehow he feels like home.

“Back seat,” he whispers against your mouth.

“Yes,” you sigh into him.

That’s all he needs before he stands, lifting you with ease and into the back of his car.

“What kind of car is this anyway?” you ask as the rest of your clothes go flying.

“Impala,” he answers, breathless as you both remove the last pieces of clothing.

“Damn, you’re beautiful.”

“So are you,” you say, taking in the wide spread of his legs and his erection standing proudly between them.

You climb over him, your core already slick with need, as you capture his mouth in a hungry kiss. He pulls you tight, as hungry for you as you are for him. Hovering over him, his cock brushes against your folds and you moan into each other.

Rocking your hips, you wet his tip with your arousal, gently teasing him until he grabs your hips. You bite his lip, tugging gently and he groans as you lower onto him.

“Fuck,” he drops his head back when your pelvis hits his root.

He’s big and it takes you a moment before you lift up and slowly lower again. You keep the pace slow, giving your body time to adjust to his size. Soon you quicken your pace, rocking your hips as you move. His hands stay planted on your hips, gripping tighter the faster you move.

The exquisite push and pull, the emptiness and fullness, over and over again; each plunge pushes you closer to the edge. His lips on every bit of flesh he can reach. His tongue sliding over yours. Over and over it goes, neither of you in a rush for it to end. Enjoying every touch, every move, and every sound shared between you.

But soon you feel the coil in your belly grow so tight you know it won’t be long until it snaps. You must be moaning more frequently because Dean moves his hand, his thumb searching out your clit. When he finds it, he circles until waves of pleasure roll through you and you cry out his name.

Your orgasm pulls him along and after a few more rough thrusts he stills.

“Fuck, oh god, Y/N!”

You fall against him, your bodies’ slick with sweat as your breathing slows and you both come down from your high.

You lift up, planting a quick kiss on his lips before you drop onto the seat next to him.

“Well that was fantastically unexpected.”

“Yeah,” he says, turning to look at you; he’s just about to say something else when a phone rings. He grabs his jeans, fishing through his pockets, finally pulling out a cell phone. “Sorry, it’s my brother. I gotta take this.”

“It’s fine,” you say, searching for your own clothes while he answers the call.

“Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.”

“I’m really sorry, Y/N, but I’ve got go.”

“You know you don’t need to go through this whole thing,” you gesture to him and his phone, “for my benefit. It was fun.”

“No. Shit. Really, I do have to go. But I’m in town for the week. Can I call you?”

“Sure,” you say, but you don’t believe he will.


End file.
